Hello SarahJane
by IvoryWhiskers
Summary: AU. Just an alternate way of the Doctor and SarahJane meeting Not with the Doctor as John Smith in school reunion.


Disclaimer: You know I don't own any of it

A/N: Very, very random. Alternate way of Sarah-Jane discovering the Doctor in School Reunion.

--------------------------------------------

Biting her lip Sarah-Jane pulled the door to as quietly as she could behind her. Before turning around and getting the shock of a lifetime.

The TARDIS, her Doctor's TARDIS just…standing there. Her Doctor. Her Doctor who was dead. Something twigged in her mind: "_Smith, John Smith," "I used to know a man who sometimes went by that name."_

Her Doctor who had introduced himself to her again only hours ago. Well that made a little more sense. His distracted yet overjoyed expression upon seeing her, his strange vagueness.

But still…she had thought him dead, for so many years. Breathing heavily she backed out of the room in panic. Once outside, she stopped, staring at the door.

Remaining like that for a little while she attempted to sort things out in her head before – taking a deep breath – she stepped forwards, back into the room where she began to approach the TARDIS slowly.

Chewing nervously at her lip she pushed experimentally at the door. It swung easily open and she automatically stepped inside.

It was then that she took a minute to look around. It was different. A lot different to what she remembered. But not so different as she couldn't recognise it. Walking around the console she ran her hand of the controls, feeling across the strangely familiar buttons, levers and switches.

Once she had reached the other side, where she could see clearly up the passageway which led to the bedrooms, kitchen, library, gym and a number of other rooms.

It was also when she reached this point that the Doctor – who was exactly who she had suspected he was, John Smith, the new 'teacher' – strolled out of a door up near the top of the corridor and immediately entered the one opposite. Barely seconds later he re-emerged, turned his back to her and called up the corridor.

"ROSE?"

"What?"

"Did you eat all the banana's again?"

"What? I never ate the banana's the first time!"

"Don't lie!"

"I didn't! I hate banana's!"

"Banana's are good!"

"Right. Did you look under the sink?"

"What? Why would I have put the banana's under the sink?"

"I dunno."

"You ate them didn't you?"

"No!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't! I admit I ate all the edible silver ball bearings but-"

"You what! Aww noo they're even better than banana's! Why do you do this to me Rose? Why?"

"Oh calm down. I think I have some emergency ones in my red-jacket pocket. Go get them if you want."

"okay – but, emergency edible silver ball bearings?"

"I don't know about you but I do not want a repeat of what happened on Raxacoricofallapatorius, you know -"

"Well done Rose"

"Thank you. - You're awfully cranky when you're hungry you know."

"Humph." The Doctor stalked off into the room to his right and came back out a minute or so later eating edible silver ball bearings. Sarah-Jane was still just stood staring.

"Got them!"

"Yes! And - hold on –" The Doctor had apparently picked up on the fact that Rose's voice was echoing slightly. Frowning he put his hands on his hips.

"Rose Tyler are you in my bathroom again?" He yelled, referring to the en-suite bathroom in his own quarters.

"…No"

"Oh yes you are! Use your own bathroom!"

"But yours is so much better!"

"Of course it is it's the master suite! It's also mine and you also always use all of my stuff. Now come on, out."

"Oh it was not my fault I used the last of that! There was only a dribble left!"

"Out!"

"I'm in the bath!"

"Oh hurry up then! We're supposed to be going soon! Micky'll be here any minute. And don't use all of my shampoo again!"

"Or else?"

"Or else I'm taking you back to Scotland in 1879 and leaving you on Queen Victoria's doorstep!"

"Don't they have the death penalty there?"

"Yes."

"Oh, charming you are. Which by the way reminds me, you still owe me that tenner."

"What tenner?"

"I bet you I could get queen Victoria to say 'I am not amused' and she did!"

"Only after many pathetically embarrassing previous attempts. Plus I think I lost count of the times she shouted at or criticised you."

"Oi! You were the one who was meant to be taking me to Sheffield for a concert in _19_79, in _England_."

"It wasn't my fault!… The TARDIS takes me where… she senses there is trouble and…my presence is needed."

"You just made that up!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You made that up to disguise the fact that you screwed up the coordinates again."

"LIES!" he yelled sulkily down the corridor before turning around, his gaze focussed on the tub of silver ball bearing in his left hand which he was scooping out with his right hand and pouring them into his mouth with his head tipped back.

He didn't even notice Sarah-Jane until he was practically in front of her. He stopped, the silver ball bearings he had been about to tip into his mouth now pelting his face before dropping to the floor and through the grid of the console room's floor.

"Hello Sarah-Jane." He greeted her, managing to sound quite dignified considering she had just watched him tip sweets all over his face and listened to him arguing about banana's, shampoo and Queen Victoria.

"It's you…" she breathed, although she had already been aware of this for sometime she was actually talking to him now. "Doctor…" she took a few steps forward. "Oh my god it's you I just…You've regenerated." She smiled and stopped.

"Ooh Half a dozen times since we last met." He returned her smile.

----------------------------------------------

And you know the rest Sorry about the randomness of this;;


End file.
